User blog:Dryuuu/NEW ADMINS IN TOWN
New: Gwaine-looks-like-cenred has been appointed admin! See his blog post here. '''New: bureaucrat request-help this Wiki reach its full potential. '''Thank you for the kind words, in the comments, on my message wall, and via e-mail. As you can see the website is currently undergoing some large aesthetic touch-ups, including the completely new style 'Featured'. My plans are to update all the 'Featured' areas with that look, and I'll make some new 'Featured' ones as well (I won't ruin the surprise). After I've re-done the home page, I'm moving onto what I hadn't finished a while ago, and that is new custom achievement badges (you'll see a few have changed to fit in a sort of Merlin theme), and new 'Series' pages... I won't tell you much, you'll just have to wait and see, but for your information, it takes about as long to make a 'Featured' box, like the Gwaine one, as it would to make an article, like the 'Southrons' one I made, for instance. Maybe a bit longer, or maybe a bit shorter, it all depends on the mood I'm in, the environment and any distractions. Oh, and how nice my computer is being. With the new Series pages I'll also change the 'Series' navigation in the header, which I'm not happy with at the moment as I can only show some episodes and the rest are cut off... Remember, I thrive on feedback! Hello fellow users of Merlin Wiki, I am Dryuuu, many of you devotees may know me well, and I'm pleased to announce MrThermomanPreacher has crowned me the admin. This is a great day for not only myself, but hopefully all of you. I can't promise you I'll give you all $1 000 000, but I can promise you the Wiki will prosper to new levels! Even better, I'm in talks with another user, so there may be another ''admin coming in soon. Just so you know, I'm the kind of user that notices pretty much every detail. I personally greet all the new users, I contribute to virtually every discussion on the Wiki, and my responses can be pages and pages of words, and, well, I'm just there! I can't be happier with my new role and I take it with open arms. So now, the purpose of this role, is to serve the users of the wonderful community, as best as I can. This involves listening to everything you say and responding swiftly (meaning I will respond to any question or comment within 24 hours, 12 hours, and often way sooner, it depends). So now I'm going to do what other admins don't tend to do, and that is, give you my email address. This may be a bold move, considering this Wiki may get millions more visiting when Series 5 debuts, or it may not make much of a difference at all. '''dryuu1@gmail.com' There you go, you can contact me via that about anything concerning Merlin Wiki. I also use that for Live Messenger, so feel free to chat to me any time. So what I would like to know is one thing: *The Wikis that have a larger, more formidable community than this one- like the Harry Potter Wiki, the Elder Scrolls Wiki, or even the RuneScape Wiki- what is it from those ones that make them so successful? Not just because what the Wiki is about has been around longer, but moreover, the dynamics of the Wiki. What doesn't this Wiki have that others do, in other words? Time will fly, and in no time Series 5 will be around the corner, so what do you personally think this Wiki could do to be best prepared for all the information that will come flowing into it around that time? Some other things you can request me on: *'Protecting pages' A page that you have created I will be willing to protect for you if you want to be the only one able to edit it. I will check through the edit history, of course, and will try to find reason for why I should protect it. *'Deleting pages, files, deleting comments or blocking users' I'm going to be get cracking on some of those soon, but if at any point in time you urgently need one of those done, I'm the one to ask! Of course, I do none of this to disregard MrThermormanPreacher, he can still do any of this and will, but with two admins, and possibly a third coming soon, you're sure to get faster service. Thank you, and I hope you accept me as your new admin, or, as I'd more prefer it, your fellow "community member", "peer" or even "Merlin buddy", but with extra power. However you put it, I'm all ears (or ears)! See you around! Change log These will be some of the updates/changes I've made to the Wiki that I was previously unable to do when I wasn't admin. *'New Wiki background- it makes a little more sense and is more relevant, in my opinion. I don't take credits for it, someone else did the re-layout of the promotional poster, not I.' *'A new logo- I had tried one with the same background as the wallpaper, but it didn't look really fitting. I was thinking perhaps if the logo had the same background as the body of the Wiki... I'll leave it for now.' *'I've activated the "Message Wall" feature for this Wiki, that's supposed to succeed Talk. The Talk Pages have been archived, but are still only a click away, I made sure all that wouldn't be lost.' *'You'll see tweaked header drop-downs—"episodes" has been renamed to "Series", I've added surnames to Guinevere and Morgana, and "Mordred" has been added to characters (I'm almost certain he will return, because the producers hinted in an interview, and it couldn't be anyone else). If you'd like to appeal the decision to do this, just email me or drop me a message. ' *'The "Community" drop down has been given more use- the untouched "Events" has been removed, I've added a shortcut to the leaderboard, instead of having to navigate through a user page to get to it, you just need to click the link then the image that comes up, and a new surprise, something I'm sure many users have been craving— the ability to upload multiple photos at once! The page has been there all along, but now it'll be there for everyone! If you are curious as to why it's under "Community", it's because I'm still deciding whether to make a new drop-down "Contribute", and what else I could add to it.' *'I edited the "Community Messages" with relevant information. Check it out if you haven't already.' *'I edited some of the top ten lists.' *'I changed the permissions on various information pages.' *'I removed the chat feature, as I don't see even one person using it anymore. If you disagree with this action, just leave a message on my message wall, which brings me to the point, the message wall is a better replacement for chat, and it's more reliable.' *'I just deleted a whole bunch of irrelevant and empty blogs that had no place anymore. There's no point diving any further, those won't be seen again.' Category:Blog posts